Demi sang
by Tite Ham
Summary: Chapitre 3 [up]. Quelque chose se prepare a nouveau dans le pays des Mazoku et des Humains que Yuuri a cree. Mais le Maoh ne parvient plus a revenir dans son royaume...WxY Bonne lecture!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr)

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : épique, suite de la série (épisode 40). Certainement OOC car toujours pas assez familière avec la série.

Couple : Wolfram X Yuuri et d'autres

**Demi sang**

Introduction

_Deux bras qui l'enlacent. Deux lèvres qui se posent dans son cou. Deux paupières qui se ferment. Deux amants qui se donnent l'un à l'autre. Deux cris qui s'élèvent dans les airs au même moment. _

_Puis la nuit tombe, deux épées prennent la place des caresses. Deux amours qui se transforment en haine. Un et un ne font plus un. Le sang et les larmes remplacent la douceur et la joie. Un humain et un Mazoku..._

XXXXX

Yuuri soupira à pierre fendre et traita une nouvelle fois de tous les noms possibles le Roi Originel. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était revenu chez lui et qu'il ne parvenait pas à retourner dans le monde des Mazoku, dans son monde. Il lui avait joué un sale coup, en le renvoyant au Japon juste au moment où la victoire venait d'être acquise sur DaiShimaron. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter du retour de Conrad ou de prendre Greta dans ses bras, ou même de se disputer avec Wolfram. Non, le Roi avait décidé que Shibuya Yuuri, actuel vingt septièmeMaoh ne méritait pas de partager enfin un moment de calme avec ses amis et sa famille.

Il regarda les remous de la rivière sur le bord de laquelle il s'était installé et soupira derechef. Il avait eu largement le temps de faire le point sur tous les derniers événements. Logiquement la paix devait enfin régner entre les humains et les Mazoku, le roi de DaiShimaron étant le principal provocateur d'ennuis. Ils devaient maintenant vivre harmonieusement. Il avait accompli son rôle donc il n'avait plus aucune raison valable de retourner là-bas. Il se leva vivement, depuis une semaine, toutes ses pensées allaient dans cette même direction : il n'était plus utile qu'il soit Maoh, ils n'avaient plus besoin de dirigeant. Il cria une nouvelle fois son mécontentement au Roi puis se détourna pour rentrer chez lui.

XXXXX

Wolfram ouvrit les yeux et regarda aussitôt à cote de lui. Mais non, il n'y avait personne, ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il se mordit les lèvres, soupira puis s'assit dans son lit. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda vers sa fenêtre. Le jour venait juste de se lever, il pouvait le dire grâce aux pales rayons qui filtraient de par les rideaux.

Combien de fois avait-il fait ce rêve? Il ne les comptait plus.

Yuuri lui manquait.

Il remit en place sa chemise de pyjama. Il avait décidé d'arrêter la nuisette officielle. Yuuri ne revenait pas, il n'avait plus de raison de la porter. Il laissa ses jambes le porter vers la salle de bain et il se regarda. Ses cheveux avaient poussé pour lui arriver un peu plus sur les épaules, sa frange aussi cachait ses emeraudes. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres et sa musculature s'était développée. Il avait progressé au maniement des armes, même si en ces temps de paix, celles-ci n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Etait-ce la raison? Maintenant que Yuuri avait fait son travail, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici?

Il secoua la tête puis se déshabilla rapidement. Il pénétra dans l'eau-qui-sort-du-tuyau-kun et se détendit sous le jet brûlant. Il n'avait plus été dans la salle de bain du Maoh depuis le départ de celui-ci. Il espérait trop que Yuuri y apparaîtrait. Il termina de se laver puis se sécha. Il attrapa ses affaires de cour et s'habilla rapidement. Puisque la guerre était terminée, il avait troqué son habit militaire pour une parure plus simple d'un ton toujours bleuté et qui le mettait en valeur.

Il poussa un soupir et sortit de sa chambre pour aller réveiller sa fille. Au moins elle était toujours là.

Yuuri lui manquait.

XXXXX

"N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire?".

"Je suis vraiment désolé Votre Excellence, mais depuis la fin de la guerre je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec Le Roi Originel".

La petite prêtresse Mazoku baissa la tête. Elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir revoir le Maoh qui les avait tous sauvé. Mais ses pouvoirs ne permettaient pas de faire revenir le roi. Gunther soupira puis lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Je suis certain qu'il reviendra bientôt".

Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir puis sortit du temple. Cela faisait maintenant deux années complètes que la paix régnait sur ShinMakoku. Les humains et les Mazoku avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre grâce à l'intervention de Yuuri et Gunther trouvait cela injuste que le Maoh ne puisse profiter aussi de son oeuvre. Il prit la direction d'une des tours de garde et monta. Arrivé au sommet, il apprécia l'extension du royaume. La ville s'étendait maintenant à perte de vue, sans barrière ni frontière entre les deux races. Tout le royaume était prospère, de même que le continent. Chaque jour il lisait des rapports bénéfiques. La paix était partout, le Maoh nul part. Il avait pris avec l'aide de Gwendal et Wolfram la gestion du royaume. Chose qu'il faisait déjà auparavant mais cette procuration lui pesait. Quand il devait signer un document que seul le Maoh aurait du approuver, son coeur se serrait et, s'il n'avait pas décidé de prendre sur lui, il aurait pleuré chaque jour. Peut-être était-il trop sensible, mais il appréciait Yuuri depuis le tout début. Non pas parce qu'il était le Maoh, mais parce qu'il était une personne qui savait toucher le coeur des gens. Il était une personne gentille et un peu naïve. Gunther serra les dents et prit une large bouffée d'air. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le faire revenir où il allait devenir fou.

XXXXX

Gwendal fronça les sourcils ce qui rendit son visage déjà sévère encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Depuis deux ans que la paix durait, c'était la première fois qu'il lisait ce genre de missive. Il se leva la lettre à la main et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Le ciel était vide de nuage, seul quelques tas d'os comme aimait à les appeler Yuuri, le parcouraient. Il fit un sourire. Yuuri avait réussi à changer tant de chose en si peu de temps. Sa joie de vivre, son innocence et sa volonté étaient présentes même après son départ. Gwendal ressentait un vide de par son absence. Il considérait le jeune garçon comme un troisième petit frère à s'occuper et là, sa famille n'était pas au complet.

Il pensa à Wolfram qui ne vivait vraiment que grâce à la présence de Greta. Son plus jeune frère se serait certainement laissé mourir si la petite fille n'avait pas été là. Même si le blond ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, son attachement à Yuuri était plus que celui d'un simple ami.

Quant à son autre frère, dieu seul savait où il était. Il avait encore disparu du château sans information, déjà six mois. Il savait qu'il allait bien par des messages de Yozack mais depuis la trahison, Gwendal avait senti un profond changement chez son frère. L'incertitude avait pris la place de son habituelle confiance en lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un enfant face à lui. Mais Conrad n'était plus un enfant, depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps?

Il poussa un soupir souhaitant que le Maoh entre sans frapper dans son bureau et l'embête de sa voix haut perchée en lui parlant de chose inutile. Il jeta un regard vers son porte-bonheur et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il prit l'appel-au-loin-kun et demanda à son capitaine de venir le voir.

XXXXX

Conrad se réveilla en sueur, le coeur battant. Un rêve éprouvant où il avait vu Julia se faire tuer. Etait-ce Julia? Ou bien Yuuri? Il ne le savait plus, il ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre les deux êtres. Mais ce rêve avait semblé si réel, si fort.

Il passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur et se leva sans bruit. La neige tombait régulièrement en cette saison et le froid le fit frissonner. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres occupants de la chambre et attrapa son uniforme pour sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur, il respira l'air pur de ce petit village perdu dans les montagnes à l'extrême nord de DaiShimaron. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il parcourait ce royaume avec Yozack et deux autres compagnons de voyage. Depuis que la paix s'était installée, il avait constamment peur qu'un nouvel humain ne prenne la suite du roi fou de DaiShimaron et restait toujours sur ses gardes, écoutant les rumeurs et vérifiant toujours les plus susceptibles d'être vraies.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel qui prenait des teintes plus claires et remonta son col d'uniforme. Il se demanda un court instant si Yuuri était revenu. Quand il avait quitté le château du serment du sang, cela faisait plus d'un an que le Japonais était retourné dans son monde. Et depuis lors, il n'avait plus rêvé de lui. Etait-ce une prémonition? Il l'avait trahi et même si c'était la volonté du Roi Originel, il n'était pas parvenu à se le pardonner. Il avait fait pleurer Yuuri et l'avait blessé. Conrad serra les poings et secoua la tête. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer. Après cette victoire sur l'armée de DaiShimaron, Yuuri était tombé de cheval dans une mare et avait disparu aux yeux de tous. Ironique, la paix était revenue mais son investigateur n'était même pas là pour en profiter. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui expliquer ses raisons, se faire au moins pardonner par lui. Même s'il devinait que Yuuri ne lui en voulait pas, cela n'était pas suffisant pour réparer ses erreurs.

Il regarda vers l'Est et fixa les premiers rais lumineux du soleil qui se levait. Peut-être devrait-il retourner à ShinMakoku ? Du moins pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

XXXXX

"Mon seigneur, tout est prêt!".

"Très bien, commencez alors!".

Heeri Bluthalfte hocha de la tête vers son second puis se réinstalla face à son bureau. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il préparait cette action et maintenant que tout était en ordre, il ne savait plus s'il devait en ressentir de la joie ou de l'inquiétude. Il ferma les yeux et posa la main sur son pendentif. Le serrant dans son poing, il murmura pour lui-même:

"Il n'y a plus de marche arrière possible. Il ne me reste qu'à observer ce qui va se produire".

"Vous me parliez Heeri?".

Il releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme assise dans un coin de la pièce. Aussi blonde que lui, des yeux d'une couleur saphir, elle représentait la grâce et la beauté d'une femme mure et volontaire. Elle était âgée d'une trentaine d'années humaines mais son véritable âge était plus élevé, tout comme le sien.

Pour le moment, elle s'adonnait à sa passion qui était la broderie. Elle réalisait des paysages ou des sujets sur de larges toiles ou de plus petites. Ses oeuvres étaient restées dans leur château dans le nord, et il devinait qu'ils ne les reverraient jamais plus.

Voyant qu'elle le fixait toujours, il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle.

"Non, Riware. Je ne faisais que penser à voix haute".

"Vous pensez toujours de trop, mon cher frère".

Il lui fit un sourire et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"C'est l'un de mes plus grands défauts".

Elle fit un petit rire.

"Et pas le moindre".

Elle reprit un air sérieux puis ajouta:

"Etes-vous sur de vous?".

Il prit le canevas de la jeune femme et le posa sur une table placée près d'elle, afin de s'emparer de ses mains qu'il pressa contre son torse.

"Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois terminer ce qui a été commencé".

"Même si cela signifie se battre contre le Maoh?".

Il sourit à cette question. Le Maoh? Présentait-il une véritable menace? Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui avait eu de la chance et surtout une bonne escorte.

"Il ne me fait pas peur".

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur alors?".

Elle se leva toujours souriante et attrapa le pendentif en forme de lion à queue de sirène.

"Peut-être les gens autour de lui?".

Heeri la repoussa avec douceur.

"Personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Je vengerais nos parents. Et s'ils se mettent au travers de ma route, je les éliminerai".

Elle acquiesça. Il la fixa un dernier instant puis se détourna pour revenir à son bureau.

"Heeri? Je vous ai vu une fois ne pas réfléchir à vos actions. Prenez garde que cela ne fausse votre jugement".

Elle lui fit un signe puis sortit de la pièce dans un froufrou de dentelles blanches.

Resté seul, Heeri repensait à ces dernières paroles. Oui, il y avait plus de soixante quinze ans, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Un acte si stupide qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il serra les poings puis regarda la paume de sa main droite. Enfouie loin dans son passé, il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de la gifle qu'il avait donné ce jour-la.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr)

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : épique, suite de la série (épisode 40). Certainement OOC car toujours pas assez familière avec la série.

Couple : Wolfram X Yuuri et d'autres

**Demi sang**

CHAPITRE 1

Yuuri ouvrit un oeil et ronchonna. Il avait très mal dormi. Sa nuit avait été peuplée d'étranges rêves. Il y avait vu des personnes et des lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui avaient parus familiers. C'était comme si il avait vécu toute une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il savait que ce n'était pas la vie de Julia, il n'y avait vu ni Adelbert ni Conrad. Mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas la vie de Shinou qu'il avait revécu. Mais les parties sombres, celles qui ne sont pas racontées par les contes. Il s'assit dans son lit et passa une main sur son front en soupirant. La dernière scène avant qu'il ne se réveille avait été la plus éprouvante. Shinou, si c'était lui, avait dû tuer une personne qui était chère à son coeur mais qui menaçait la paix établie. Yuuri avait ressenti la peine de cet acte et il en conservait des frissons.

Il jeta un oeil vers son réveil puis se leva. Il avait un entraînement matinal et il ne voulait pas le manquer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sa mère était déjà debout et il l'entendait préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses hommes. Son père devait être entrain de lire le journal, quant à son frère, il se lèverait encore au dernier moment. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla rapidement. Une fois nu, il se contempla dans le miroir. Les quelques blessures qu'il avait reçu durant le dernier combat étaient quasiment fermées et seule une petite cicatrice sur sa hanche droite restait visible.

Non, ses blessures étaient toute autres. Conrad...Et Wolfram.

Il soupira, il tentait désespérément de ne pas penser à son autre vie, mais il n'y parvenait guère.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux, se laissant revigorer.

Conrad. Il n'en voulait plus à Conrad, même si sa traîtrise l'avait profondément touché. Voir l'une des personnes les plus importantes de votre vie se retourner contre vous, lever l'épée contre vous, vous faire comprendre que vous êtes insignifiant à ses yeux, était une chose qu'il ne voulait plus revivre. Mais il ne pouvait même pas dire au militaire ce qu'il pensait, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se parler en tête à tête.

Wolfram. Un autre sujet de préoccupation. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir vu le profond changement que le blond avait subi. Ses mots durs et son comportement hautain avaient fait place à de la douceur et du respect. Wolfram avait tellement changé que parfois il s'était surpris à le regarder d'un nouvel oeil. D'un enfant gâté, Wolfram était devenu un être de confiance prêt à tout pour le protéger, même à omettre qu'il était malade en bateau. Yuuri sourit en se souvenant des différents moments où le jeune prince devenait bleu et que Yuuri lui massait le dos pour tenter de le soulager. Et puis aussi les nuits qu'ils passaient l'un près de l'autre. Au début, il n'arrivait jamais à dormir à cause des mouvements incessants de Wolfram, mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était habitué et vers la fin, il ne pouvait plus s'endormir sans savoir le blond près de lui. Il aimait sa présence rassurante. Wolfram avait changé, il était devenu un adulte. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement aux souvenirs des paroles du blond qui lui disait combien il l'aimait, qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Et lui ? L'aimait-il ? De la même façon ? Si ces poings qu'il serrait et ces larmes qu'il sentait poindre en était un signe, alors oui, il avait des sentiments pour Wolfram. Aurait-il jamais l'occasion de le lui dire ?

Il sortit de la cabine puis enfila son uniforme de baseball. Ensuite il rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine.

XXXXX

"Oui entrez!".

Gwendal fixa son frère pénétrer dans la pièce. Il remarqua immédiatement les traits tirés et la perte de poids, de même que ses habits froissés qui prouvaient que le châtain était venu directement le voir après être arrivé à ShinMakoku. Il hésitait entre l'ignorer, le gronder ou le prendre dans ses bras. Il raya la troisième solution puis décida de faire un mélange des deux autres. D'une voix qu'il voulut la plus froide possible, il dit :

"Je vois que tu es revenu".

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Conrad et il répondit de manière officielle.

"Capitaine Weller Conrad, au rapport votre excellence!".

Gwendal ouvrit des yeux ronds puis afficha un air un peu plus amusé.

"Je vous écoute".

"Nous revenons de DaiShimaron. La situation est stable et aucun problème n'est à signaler".

"Très bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle".

Gwendal fixa encore son frère puis farfouilla ses papiers. Il prit une missive et la lança vers lui. Conrad l'attrapa en fronçant des sourcils et le grand brun lui fit signe d'ouvrir. Le militaire décacheta l'enveloppe puis parcourut la lettre. Une fois terminée, son sourire disparut et il prit un air sérieux.

"Foresta?".

"J'ai reçu ce rapport des troupes stationnées à la frontière. Il semblerait qu'un groupe se soit développé, mais ils n'ont encore aucune information pour savoir si ce groupe est ennemi ou pas".

"Rien d'autre?".

"J'ai envoyé des diplomates voir le roi Waltener il y a deux jours. J'attends leur retour".

"Veux-tu que j'aille là-bas?".

Gwendal se leva et s'approcha de Conrad.

"Pas pour le moment, j'enverrai Yozack après qu'il se soit reposé. Je préfère que tu restes ici. Wolfram ne va pas bien".

Conrad acquiesça en baissant les yeux.

"A cause de sa majesté?".

"Cela va bientôt faire deux ans qu'il est parti. C'était prévisible".

"Je comprends".

"Essais de lui parler".

"Je vais faire mon possible mais je ne crois pas être la personne appropriée".

"Au contraire. Je pense qu'il t'écoutera même s'il ne le fait pas d'une façon conventionnelle".

Gwendal attrapa alors Conrad dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

"Ne repars plus comme ça sans nous dire quoique ce soit".

"Pardon. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter".

Après un petit moment, Gwendal le relâcha puis lui tourna aussitôt le dos. De la voix forte le caractérisant, il dit:

"Repos, soldat. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre!".

"Chef, oui chef!".

Il attendit que la porte se referme pour se permettre un large sourire. Mais il reprit aussitôt son air sérieux quand il se réinstalla à son bureau pour terminer ses papiers.

XXXXX

Wolfram hésitait de la marche à suivre. Il savait que Conrad venait juste de rentrer de son voyage et il voulait aller le voir pour lui parler. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son comportement envers Yuuri et sa trahison. Il devinait au fond de lui que le châtain n'avait sans doute pas eu le choix surtout connaissant son amour pour le Maoh mais, malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment son frère avait pu faire autant de mal à Yuuri. Et puis, il considérait aussi Conrad comme son principal rival. Yuuri était tellement obnubilé par le soldat que vers la fin il ne tentait même plus de les séparer. Autant les exubérances de Gunther ne l'inquiétaient plus, autant la présence calme et rassurante de Conrad le rendait jaloux. Yuuri était tellement naïf, tellement idiot, tellement...Il sentit la tristesse le traverser comme à chaque fois où il pensait au brun et serra les poings.

Il aurait tant voulu mettre les choses au point entre eux avant que Yuuri ne retourne chez lui.

Il aurait tant voulu savoir s'il fallait qu'il l'attende ou si ces fiançailles n'étaient que des paroles en l'air.

Il aurait tant voulu savoir si Yuuri avait des sentiments pour lui.

Enervé par la tournure de ses pensées, il se leva et décida d'aller se promener, un peu d'air lui changerait les idées. Il salua les quelques soldats montant la garde et prit la direction de la salle du trésor. Il fit signe au gardien de lui ouvrir la porte et se glissa dans la salle obscure. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers un coin de la pièce et fixa le mur où Morgiff se tenait enchaînée. Un huhulement poignant de douleur s'éleva et Wolfram sentit ses lèvres s'incurver. Comme personne ne pouvait la comprendre mis à part son maître, la pauvre épée se mourrait de solitude et les chambres environnantes avaient été vidées pour cause de tapage nocturne.

"A toi aussi, il te manque...".

Il soupira puis regarda vers les piles de babioles considérées comme trésors nationaux. Il s'approcha d'une large étagère et commenta à farfouiller. Il souhaitait trouver des parchemins ou autres indices qui pourraient lui permettre de retrouver Yuuri. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour lui d'aller dans son monde! Si Yuuri ne revenait pas, alors lui irait! Plusieurs vieux rouleaux attirèrent son attention et il les déplia. Les couvertures dorées étaient très abîmées et de la poussière les recouvrait. Il souffla dessus puis ouvrit à la première page. Une gravure représentant Shinou le fixa. Un homme aux courts cheveux blonds avec une allure si royale que personne n'avait jamais pu l'égaler en terme de beauté. Le premier Mazoku. Il parcourut le parchemin mais celui-ci ne relatait qu'un des nombreux haut faits du Roi Originel. Il le reposa et allait en prendre un autre quand une boite attira son attention. Il la dégagea avec facilité et reconnut sur son couvercle les armoiries de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit sans difficulté le coffre. A l'intérieur de celui-ci trois boites identiques de même taille. La seule différence venait de trois lettres gravées sur le dessus. Ciselés avec finesse et beauté, un G, un C et un W. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ces boites devaient être pour ses frères et lui. Curieux, il ouvrit celle portant sa lettre et trouva un pendentif argenté. Il posa les doigts sur le bijou et parcourut le motif représentant le lion à la queue de sirène, armoiries du Maoh. Il déglutit, se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier ce présent. Il reposa son coffret puis ouvrit celui qu'il considérait comme celui de Gwendal. A sa grande surprise, le pendentif ou tout autre objet ayant dû s'y trouver n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit celle de Conrad. Le vide l'accueillit encore une fois. Apparemment ses deux frères avaient déjà eu droit au leur. Mais il n'avait jamais vu ce bijou sur eux. C'était la première fois qu'un tel ornement apparaissait devant ses yeux. Que signifiait-il? Il prit le collier argenté dans sa boite puis remit les trois coffrets à leur place. Il demanderait à sa mère la signification de tout ceci dès qu'elle rentrerait. En attendant il conserverait précieusement ce petit bijou.

XXXXX

Conrad se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il venait de prendre un bain et se sentait plus en forme. Il lui manquait maintenant quelques heures de repos et il pourrait affronter son frère. Connaissant son caractère, il devinait que l'entrevue serait difficile et que beaucoup de questions et de doutes seraient soulevés, mais il lui devait la vérité. Wolfram le méritait.

Il se tourna sur le côté et attrapa son oreiller qu'il serra contre lui. Il repensa à la missive annonçant une rumeur à Foresta. Ce royaume du sud de ShinMakoku était plutôt paisible. Les gens vivaient de la vente du bois et de la menuiserie. Jamais aucune révolte n'avait été reportée dans ce coin du pays et il se demanda si une possible attaque pouvait réellement venir de là. Mais tout dépendait de la personne qui était derrière tout cela. Une éventuelle révolte pouvait même venir de la chambre d'à côté.

Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre en paix? N'était-ce pas plus merveilleux de ne pas avoir à vérifier ses arrières ou de ne pas avoir peur de ce que l'on mange?

Il semblerait que quoiqu'il arrive il y aurait toujours des personnes insatisfaites de leur statut et qui entraîneraient les autres vers la guerre et la mort. Depuis maintenant plus de cent cinquante ans qu'il vivait, il en avait rencontré tellement. Mais heureusement, le contraire existait aussi. Des gens comme Yuuri, Julia, et bien d'autres, qui vivaient avec ce qu'ils avaient et profitaient au maximum de la vie.

Mais lui? Dans quelle catégorie se situait-il? Il n'avait pas envie de retourner se battre, mais ces temps de paix ne lui réussissaient pas non plus. Il savait qu'il avait un problème, un sérieux problème, sans doute due à cette solitude qu'il s'était imposée. Evidemment, il n'était pas vraiment seul, ses frères et ses amis étaient là, mais cela faisait combien d'années qu'il n'avait plus été avec quelqu'un? Qu'il n'avait plus touché quelqu'un? Trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Il sentit son coeur se serrer à ces pensées. Il fallait qu'il cesse de se torturer. Dès demain, il chercherait une personne pour être avec lui, n'importe qui, mais qu'il se sente à nouveau vivre et qu'il oublie toutes ces années de lutte acharnée. Il s'endormit en espérant de tout coeur, que les mouvements dans le sud ne soient que des rumeurs.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une personne frappant avec vigueur à sa porte. Bougonnant, il referma les yeux, laissant le temps à son organisme de refaire surface après ce réveil brutal. La personne insistant, il cria:

"Oui, une minute".

Avec lenteur, il se leva et attrapa une chemise dans sa penderie. Il dormait habituellement avec un bas de pyjama. Il enfila rapidement le vêtement puis s'approcha de la porte afin de l'ouvrir. Il eut à peine entrouvert que sa mère lui sauta dessus.

"Conrad! Tu es rentré!".

Il parvint à éviter qu'ils ne fininssent au sol puis entoura le corps mince de la blonde en souriant.

"Maman".

Elle se recula sans le lâcher.

"Tu n'as pas changé quoique...".

Elle fronça les sourcils puis ôta les quelques boutons de sa chemise qu'il avait eu le temps de mettre.

"Tu as maigri?".

Il enleva les mains curieuses de son torse et se détourna.

"J'ai beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps".

"Conrad".

Sentant de l'inquiétude dans le ton de Cherry, il s'installa sur son sofa et lui fit signe de faire de même.

"Je vais bien. J'avais besoin d'air et de remettre mes idées en place".

"Et maintenant?".

Il baissa la tête devant le visage sérieux de sa mère. Elle était tout le temps si frivole que voir cette soudaine maturité faisait peur.

"Je vais rester ici et aider Gwendal et Wolfram".

Elle s'assit près de lui et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

"Crois-tu vraiment que cela va te rendre heureux?".

Surpris par la question, il tourna la tête vers les émeraudes brillant d'une lueur mystérieuse.

"Maman?".

XXXXX

"Les premiers rapports mon seigneur".

Heeri prit les papiers et fit signe à son soldat de le laisser seul. L'infiltration du château de Foresta s'était très bien passée. Il avait déjà la main mise sur la plupart des ministres et des militaires. D'ici quelques jours, ils pourraient emménager dans un espace plus vaste. Il fit un sourire puis avisa une ligne qui lui déplut. Ainsi les proches du Maoh avaient déjà envoyés des diplomates ? Ils avaient été rapides, il devrait faire attention à ce détail, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était bien trop tard pour que Von Voltaire puisse faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher ce qu'il allait se passer. Il faudrait un miracle pour que cela soit stoppé.

Un coup fut donné à sa porte et il pria la personne d'entrée. La femme qui entra portait un masque cachant la moitié supérieure de son visage, seules ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin étaient visibles. Elle etait plus âgée que lui d'une dizaine d'années et avait laissée ses longs cheveux bruns détachés. Elle portait une longue robe de nuit noire qui lui donnait un air fantomatique. Heeri la fixa avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Maellen ne devriez-vous pas être couchée ? Vous allez attraper froid dans cette tenue ».

La brune le fixa sans qu'il puisse deviner son expression. Sa voix basse s'éleva ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Je ne suis pas en papier, Heeri. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer aussi facilement ».

Elle leva la main vers lui et il s'empressa de l'embrasser. Il la guida ensuite vers un canapé où il la fit asseoir.

« Que me vaut votre visite ? ».

« J'ai appris que tu était prêt à lancer la première phase ? ».

Il acquiesça sans mot, attendant qu'elle demande ce qu'elle voulait.

« Est-ce que ShinMakoku a déjà réagi ? ».

« Oui, ils ont envoyé des ambassadeurs ».

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent de satisfaction. Il pouvait deviner le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à cette nouvelle.

« Parfait, j'ai vraiment hâte que l'on passe à l'action ! ».

« Nous n'allons que prendre Foresta, nous sommes encore loin de ShinMakoku ».

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Je suis certaine qu'ils n'attendront pas avant de venir. Et nous pourrons enfin nous venger ! ».

Il hocha de la tête. Elle attrapa ses mains et le fit se pencher vers elle.

« N'oublie pas ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils ont assassiné mon père et fait la même chose avec vos parents ! Nous leur ferons payer ces actes ! ».

Il ne répondit rien. C'était la vérité.


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr mailto:silencebleuvoila.fr )

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : épique, suite de la série (épisode 41). Certainement OOC car toujours pas assez familière avec la série.

Couple : Wolfram X Yuuri et d'autres

Pas à moi je ne fais que m'amusez avec !

Merci à Luna pour sa bêta-lecture ! (et non, je ne les mettrais pas ensemble )

Demi sang 

CHAPITRE 2

_"Ne fais pas ça!"._

_Il fixa ses mains où reposait un nourrisson puis la jeune femme brune qui le suppliait à genoux en face de lui. Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il tint le bébé d'une main et attrapa son épée Morgiff de l'autre, pointant le tranchant sur le cou de l'enfant. D'une voix étrange, il dit:_

_"Il faut qu'il disparaisse, sa naissance elle-même est un pêché"._

_La brune se releva et s'écria en se jetant sur lui._

_"Non!"._

_L'épée la traversa de part en part et les cris du bébé s'élevèrent, effrayé par les mouvements inhabituels. Le sang glissa sur Morgiff qui sembla apprécier son butin. Le liquide rougeâtre s'étala sur ses mains et sur le petit être qu'il tenait encore._

Yuuri se releva en sursaut. Il regarda ses mains et soupira de soulagement en les voyant non tachées de sang. Encore un rêve, toujours le même sous différents angles, le moment où cet homme qu'il incarnait tuait cette femme brune qui comptait tellement pour lui. Cette fois la scène avait été légèrement différente à cause de la présence du bébé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que cela cesse! Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Demain il irait voir Murata, après tout son ami avait connu le Roi Originel et il pourrait peut-être l'éclairer quant à ces cauchemars. Il sentait au fond de lui que ces rêves étaient une prémonition. Quelque chose de grave devait se préparer à ShinMakoku. Impuissant, il serra les poings et se rendormit en espérant que Murata ait des réponses.

XXXXX

"Une femme brune aux longs cheveux?".

"Oui et je me réveille toujours au moment où je la tue".

"Pourquoi crois-tu que cela à avoir avec Shinou?".

Yuuri fit la moue et fixa d'un air sceptique la réincarnation du grand mage Mazoku.

"Il n'y a que les Maoh qui peuvent utiliser Morgiff".

"Oui, mais pourquoi Shinou?".

"Et bien, même si je ne suis pas lui, j'ai tout même une partie de son âme en moi, non? Quand je deviens le Maoh. Et puis, je suis sûr que c'est un homme". Murata leva les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise. Yuuri le fixa, son ami semblait réfléchir puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

"Je ne sais pas Shibuya. Je ne me souviens pas de cette femme. Shinou a épousé une Mazoku de haut rang, fille d'un royaume voisin afin de consolider les liens et de réunir les pays. Ils ont eu des enfants qui ont continué le règne et développé ShinMakoku, puis la transmission du Maoh a changé selon sa volonté et tu connais la suite".

Yuuri soupira puis sirota son jus de pomme.

"Et s'il avait eu une aventure extra conjugale?".

"J'en doute. C'était une personne très droite et juste".

Le Maoh secoua la tête. Tout le monde avait sa partie de ténèbres, personne n'était parfait, et il devinait que cet homme ne l'était vraiment pas.

"Pourquoi ne puis-je pas retourner là-bas?".

Murata baissa la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup y être. Mais je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir, je suis redevenu un simple étudiant Japonais. Je ne peux pas t'aider".

XXXXX

Ken regarda Yuuri s'avancer dans la foule. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers sa tasse.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Shinou? Pourquoi lui remémorer une telle tragédie?".

Il se leva en déposant la monnaie puis prit le chemin de retour. Ses pensées dérivèrent involontairement vers son passé qui n'était pas réellement le sien.

"Bonjour, Votre Excellence. Comment allez-vous?".

Daikenja fit un sourire à la jeune femme. Elle était âgée d'une trentaine d'années, avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait laissés libres. Son visage serein était pourvu de deux saphirs brillants et elle souriait.

"Riwalenn, vous êtes toujours aussi charmante".

"Et vous êtes toujours aussi flatteur, Votre Excellence".

Elle fit un petit rire et Daikenja sourit. Sa bonne humeur était communicative et il aimait l'avoir dans le palais. La guerre s'éternisait et aucune lueur d'espoir ne subsistait, au contraire, la découverte des boîtes de pouvoir avait rendu l'avenir encore plus sombre. Shinou faisait de son mieux, mais il présageait une fin malheureuse. La destruction du monde?

Il secoua la tête devant l'inquiétude qui traversa les doux yeux devant lui et reprit un air normal.

"Avez-vous visité votre famille?".

"J'en reviens à l'instant. Ils m'ont demandé de rester avec eux, mais...Je n'ai pas voulu. Je me sens plus utile ici".

Il hocha de la tête. Elle avait grandi auprès de Shinou dans un petit village humain près de la frontière du Sud. Elle était sans doute la personne la plus proche du nouveau dirigeant des Mazokus mais elle était Humaine.

"Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé?".

Elle le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, d'un pas tranquille.

"Avez-vous été voir Sa Majesté?".

"Non, il est très occupé, un conseil de guerre. Je me demande si cela se terminera un jour".

"J'en suis certain. Les Humains et les Mazokus devraient pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente".

Elle acquiesça en silence. Il sentit sa main serrer par la poigne de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent près d'un groupe de femmes Mazokus et des murmures s'élevèrent. Il savait que Riwalenn n'était pas appréciée par la noblesse à cause de ses origines, mais la brune acceptait les regards froids sans complaintes. Il savait qu'elle faisait cela pour Shinou. L'amour qu'elle lui portait était connu de tous. Il pressa à son tour la fine main, il était jaloux de son ami et lui en voulait, car Shinou n'avait jamais montré aucune chaleur, aucune tendresse envers elle. Et pourtant elle lui restait fidèle.

Ken serra les poings et les dents. Dieu qu'il s'en voulait.

XXXXX

Heeri leva son épée et la posa sur le cou de l'homme agenouillé face à lui. Souriant, il pressa le tranchant contre la peau délicate, faisant apparaître une fine rayure rouge. Un geignement s'éleva ainsi qu'une plainte:

"Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi en vie, je vous obéirai en tout".

"Comme tu as obéi à Lord Waltener?".

L'homme pâlit et secoua la tête ce qui élargit la blessure et éclaboussa la lame. Il se calma aussitôt. Heeri releva son arme puis fit un signe à ses soldats d'emmener l'homme.

La prise de Foresta avait été rapide. Comme il s'y attendait, aucun problème majeur n'était venu entraver son action. Il n'avait perdu aucun de ses hommes et tous ses ennemis avaient été abattus ou emprisonnés. Seul le roi et quelques-uns unsde ses partisans avaient réussi à s'échapper, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait atteint son premier objectif.

Il fixa le trône vacant puis se retira dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

Etait-ce réellement la bonne solution?

Devait-il continuer ce massacre?

Il pensa à la raison qui l'avait poussée à entreprendre cette campagne. Il avait vu sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux par des Mazokus, alors qu'elle était sans défense, sans arme. Il leur ferait payer.

Il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et prit son pendentif entre les mains.

Pourquoi le portait-il encore? N'était-ce pas en contradiction avec son comportement? Il l'enleva de son cou et l'éleva dans les airs. Le lion n'avait pas perdu de son éclat malgré les années, le métal utilisé, dérivé de l'argent, était l'un des plus stables qui puisse exister. Il allait en guerre contre le Maoh et il portait ses insignes. Quelle contradiction! Il remit le collier en place et se réinstalla sur le ventre, fermant les yeux.

Devait-il continuer ce massacre?

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années que ce plan avait été mis en route. Il avait d'abord pansé ses blessures et s'était entraîné pour devenir plus fort. Ensuite il avait rencontré Maellen qui lui avait apporté le soutient financier qui lui manquait. Il avait réuni des hommes qu'il avait à son tour entraînés. D'une centaine de partisans, le groupe s'était agrandi, réunissant des personnes qui avaient subi la même tragédie que lui, qui souhaitaient se venger de ce monde régi par les Mazokus. Mais sa volonté était plus grande, il n'y avait pas que les Mazokus qui devaient payer...

Etait-ce réellement ses pensées? Ou celles de Maellen?

Voulait-il vraiment tuer ces pauvres gens?

Mais il ne devait rester aucun survivant, le monde devait être enfin purifié des fautes passées. Et il mettrait un terme à ces conflits une bonne fois pour toute. Belal était quasiment arrivé à ses fins mais avait échoué au dernier moment. Cela était donc envisageable, surtout qu'il savait l'homme peu futé. Il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que DaiShimaron et irait lentement. Il laisserait venir à lui l'armée du Maoh et l'anéantirait sur ses propres terres. Il l'attendait de pied ferme. Il savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas bien longtemps à venir. Les ambassadeurs avaient été les premiers exécutés. Von Voltaire ne resterait pas neutre devant ce fait.

Epuisé par ses pensées et cette journée de tuerie, il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

XXXXX

"Je viens de recevoir un pigeon des ambassadeurs que j'avais envoyé à Foresta".

"Et?".

Gwendal fixa son espion. Yozack s'était installé sur une chaise et avait posé ses pieds sur la table face à lui. Même en présence du Maoh, le Mazoku n'hésitait jamais à faire comme bon lui semblait. Peut-être la seule personne à laquelle il montrait un tant soit peu de respect était Conrad, et encore. Gwendal s'approcha du rouquin et remit les jambes de celui-ci à terre.

"D'après eux, rien d'étrange n'a lieu à Foresta, mais ce message remonte déjà à deux jours. Je suis inquiet".

"Tu veux que j'aille là-bas?".

"Oui, j'aimerais que tu enquêtes sur ces rumeurs et que tu me fasses un rapport hebdomadaire. S'il y a vraiment un groupe qui cherche à se battre, nous devons l'arrêter avant que cela ne devienne trop sérieux".

Yozack se redressa et s'approcha de Gwendal en souriant.

"C'est tout ce que vous voulez de moi, Votre Excellence?".

Le grand brun ouvrit des yeux d'abord surpris puis les plissa en se détournant.

"Imbécile!".

Yozack éclata de rire puis sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Son visage ne montrait plus aucun air de plaisanterie mais était devenu aussi sérieux que celui de son supérieur. Si Gwendal sentait un problème à Foresta alors il devait faire vite. Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps à la guerre de reprendre pas après que la paix se soit finalement installée.

Il prit un sac de voyage qu'il utilisait à chaque fois puis invita la personne frappant à sa porte d'entrer. Il fixa son meilleur ami. Celui-ci souriait tristement.

Yozack était sans nulle doute la personne le connaissant le mieux et il savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui depuis un moment déjà et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Il s'avança vers Conrad et le prit dans ses bras, les deux restant silencieux. Après un instant, Yozack se recula et lui fit un vrai sourire.

"Viens-tu avec moi?".

Conrad secoua la tête et s'installa sur le lit.

"Pas cette fois. Wolfram ne va pas bien et Gwendal m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui".

"Je peux deviner. Sa seigneurie doit se sentir seul".

Le châtain acquiesça. Yozack continua à ranger des affaires dans son sac. La présence de Conrad n'était pas un fait inhabituel. Ils se considéraient comme de vrais frères, ils avaient grandi ensemble, combattu ensemble, fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que le stade d'une amitié fraternelle. Pas qu'il aimait les hommes, la compagnie d'une belle femme, Humaine ou Mazoku, ne lui déplaisait jamais, mais il n'était pas contre le fait de goûter à cet homme derrière lui. Mais il ne le ferait pas, par respect pour leur profonde amitié, et il voulait qu'elle dure.

Et puis, Conrad avait déjà quelqu'un...

"Promets-moi de faire attention".

"Je te le promets!".


	4. Chapter 3

Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr mailto:silencebleuvoila.fr )

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : épique, suite de la série (épisode 40). Certainement OOC car toujours pas assez familière avec la série.

Couple : Wolfram X Yuuri et d'autres

Notes : bon, j'ai mis des mois à publier cette partie et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite, donc je ne vous promets rien dans l'immédiat, je termine d'autres fics pour le moment mais je continuerai celle-ci plus tard ne vous en faites pas ! D'ailleurs si je sais qu'elle est appréciée je ferais peut-être un effort en la plaçant plus au devant des prioritaires XD

Je ne tiens pas en compte de toute la seconde saison et cette fic se situe toujours après le retour de Conrad de Daishimaron.

Demi sang 

Merci à Luna pour ses corrections

CHAPITRE 3

Yuuri ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans sa baignoire. Ses pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer. Maintenant il était certain que c'était bien Shinou qu'il incarnait dans ses rêves car la jeune femme brune l'avait appelé par ce prénom. Le décor avait été différent des autres fois où ils se trouvaient dans une chambre. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un jardin où il avait aperçu une fontaine en retrait. Mais il n'avait jamais vu cette construction à ShinMakoku ou dans d'autres palais qu'il avait visité.

Encore une fois le bébé était présent.

Encore une fois il avait levé Morgiff contre le cou du nourrisson.

Et encore une fois c'est la femme qui terminait transpercée par la lame.

Mais pourtant la scène avait continué et le grand mage des Mazoku était apparu. Yuuri n'avait pu comprendre leur discussion mais l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns lui avait pris le bébé des mains et l'avait emporté.

Alors est-ce que Murata lui avait menti? Etait-il au courant? C'était fort possible maintenant qu'il avait ce nouvel indice. Mais son ami avait peut-être oublié...Vu son âge avancé cela ne serait pas une impossibilité.

Yuuri voulut sortir la tête de l'eau mais à sa grande surprise et joie, il se sentit aspiré vers le bas.

XXXXX

Conrad fixa Wolfram. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre et ne s'était même pas retourné quand le châtain l'avait salué. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre puis s'assit sur le canapé de la pièce. La chambre que partageaient le Maou et son frère n'avait pas changée. Sauf plusieurs toiles représentant divers paysages et un portrait de Greta s'étaient installés sur les murs. Il termina son examen des lieux et reposa ses yeux marron sur le blond. Il pouvait deviner que Wolfram avait gagné quelques centimètres. Les Mazoku grandissant très lentement, leur croissance s'étalait sur une centaine d'années et Wolfram approchait les quatre-vingt ans. Parfois les Mazoku pouvaient prendre dix centimètres en très peu de temps. Il remarqua aussi que Wolfram ne portait plus son épée ce qui était chose exceptionnelle pour lui. Mais les temps de paix pouvaient changer bien des choses, la preuve avec lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina facilement ce que pouvait ressentir son petit frère. La solitude de la perte d'un être cher auquel on a difficilement exprimé ses sentiments et dont on ne connaît pas la réciprocité. Au fond de lui, Conrad était persuadé que Yuuri aimait le blond, mais Yuuri était trop naïf pour s'en être rendu compte. Et puis, Wolfram était un garçon et cela Yuuri devait avoir du mal à l'accepter.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la voix basse de son frère s'éleva:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?".

Conrad ne put empêcher un petit sourire de traverser son visage. Wolfram lui parlait toujours ainsi avant, un mélange de froideur et d'irrespect. Un ton qui avait disparu petit à petit après l'arrivée de Yuuri.

"Je suis venu te dire bonjour".

"Et bien, tu peux repartir maintenant".

Conrad se leva et s'approcha cette fois de son frère.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire, Weller. Laisse-moi".

Weller. Alors qu'avant qu'il ne parte en reconnaissance plusieurs mois auparavant, il l'appelait encore par son prénom. Wolfram devait sans doute souffrir plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Instinctivement, il prit le jeune garçon contre lui et le serra. Le blond voulut se dégager mais la poigne de Conrad tint bon. Une fois que Wolfram fut calmé, il relâcha un peu son étreinte sans le laisser partir.

"Je suis désolé, Wolfram".

"De quoi? De m'avoir pris les derniers moments avec Yuuri ou d'être parti encore une fois sans prévenir?".

Il s'attendait à la deuxième remarque mais pas à la première et il lâcha son frère de surprise.

"Pris les derniers moments?".

Wolfram acquiesça en le fixant avec froideur.

"Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Te récupérer envers et contre tout. Il ne pensait qu'à toi, rien qu'à toi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire?".

Conrad baissa les yeux devant la fureur des émeraudes face à lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à sa conduite de cette façon.

"Ce n'était pas mon but".

"Vraiment? Parce que sinon tu ne pouvais pas mieux t'y prendre".

"Wolfram! Je ne suis pas son fiancé!".

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et se détourna.

"Il aurait peut-être mieux valu. De toute façon, si jamais il revient ici, je mettrais les choses au point. On va tout stopper".

"Tu ne l'aimes pas?".

"Ce n'est pas la question".

"Je crois au contraire que si".

Le blond pencha la tête puis soupira.

"Il le sait déjà".

"Et qu'a-t-il répondu?".

"Rien. Il m'a souri puis il est parti".

"Wolfram. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Yuuri. Je l'aime autant que je peux t'aimer. Je le considère comme mon petit frère et comme mon maître. Mais rien d'autre, je te le jure".

Les poings serrés, Wolfram se tourna encore vers lui. Des larmes pointèrent et il se jeta sur son frère qui le prit contre lui.

"Chut, du calme, il reviendra, j'en suis sûr".

"Ne puis-je aller là-bas?".

Conrad se recula pour le fixer et allait répondre quand une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix haut perchée s'éleva :

"Conrad! Wolfram! Nous avons un sérieux problème! Son Altesse est revenue!".

XXXXX

"Quoi?".

"Euh, et bien c'est à dire...".

Heeri fronça les sourcils devant l'indécision de son soldat.

"On a un petit problème".

Il soupira et se leva.

"Quel genre de problème?".

"Et bien quand nous avons voulu tuer les derniers prisonniers, un type **a **surgi de nul part nous en a empêché".

"Comment ça?".

"Il s'est interposé et s'est mis à crier que nous ne devions pas faire cela".

Heeri se prit le front dans la main.

"Et encore? Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas débarrassé de lui?".

"A cause de son allure, il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs, votre excellence".

Il ouvrit des yeux surpris puis fit signe à son homme qu'il le suivait. Ils se rendirent dans les sous-sols du château de Foresta où se trouvait la prison. Il aperçut l'attroupement des soldats armés ainsi qu'un jeune garçon à moitié nu et trempé. Il s'approcha du groupe et un chemin lui fut ouvert vers le nouvel arrivant. Des yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, un visage enfantin mais qui pour le moment montrait un sérieux qui le rendait plus vieux. Une serviette blanche autour des hanches était le seul vêtement qu'il portait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés et de l'eau dégoulinait par endroit.

Amusé, Heeri fit un sourire.

"Et bien, vous avez piqué une tête dans les douves?".

Yuuri tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui et s'écria:

"Pourquoi ces hommes tuaient-ils ces pauvres gens?".

"Cela ne te regarde pas, gamin! Pour qui te prends-tu?".

"Je suis Yuuri Shibuya! Je suis le...".

Le silence s'installa. Le garçon avait posé une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler. Il avait dû comprendre que se présenter dans un lieu inconnu, au milieu de personnes inconnues, n'était peut-être pas la bonne stratégie. Ce fait le fit sourire plus largement. Intéressant: impulsif mais pas si stupide. Il fit signe à ses hommes de le prendre et il se détourna.

"Emmenez-le dans mes quartiers. Nous allons discuter".

Il reprit la route pour la salle du trône. Arrivé là, il avisa la présence de Maellen. La femme s'était assise sur le siège habituellement occupé par le roi de Foresta. Elle releva son visage masqué vers lui.

"Que se passe-t-il?".

Il décida de ne pas lui révéler toute la vérité. Après tout, la présence de Yuuri Shibuya ne la regardait en aucune façon. Et puis, il pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'elle lui ferait. Mais même s'il était le Maou, il était encore jeune et ne méritait certainement pas de mourir. Enfin...Pour le moment.

"Rien d'important. Un stupide humain qui a voulu sauver les autres".

Elle fit un petit rire et se leva avec majesté. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains dans son cou. Il cacha une grimace, il détestait être touché et surtout par cette femme. Elle le serra contre lui et murmura contre son oreille.

"La victoire est proche, demain c'est ShinMakoku que nous écraserons".

Il ne répondit rien et elle se détacha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je ne souhaite que les voir nous supplier d'épargner leur vie".

Il acquiesça en silence.

XXXXX

Yuuri s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il avait été surpris par le lieu dans lequel il avait atterri. Une espèce de baignoire en bois dans laquelle flottaient des poissons morts. Il avait de suite compris qu'il n'était pas dans son château. Pas de Gunther ou de Wolfram pour lui sauter dessus. Il était donc sorti du récipient avec le plus de majesté que possible et avait trouvé avec soulagement une petite serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour se sécher et ensuite cacher son inimité. Après il était sorti de la pièce pour voir un spectacle affligeant. Des hommes se faisaient couper la tête sur des billots. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était de suite interposé en criant d'arrêter ce massacre. Sur le coup les soldats avaient stoppé puis il s'était retrouvé encerclé. A partir de ce moment tout avait été très vite. Un homme qui devait être leur chef l'avait interpellé et ensuite il se retrouvait dans cette pièce toujours à moitié nu, attendant le bon vouloir de son hôte.

Il avait été surpris par la froideur des yeux bleus. Même Gwendal avait plus de pétillement dans les siens. De toute évidence l'homme devait être âgé de plus de trente ans, mais s'il était un Mazoku sans doute autant que Gwendal. Son visage était aussi sévère mais le sourire qu'il lui avait présenté était agréable. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il se serait souvenu de lui sinon.

Il se retourna en entendant une porte grinceret ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Une femme pénétra dans la pièce et il ne put détacher son regard d'elle comme elle avançait vers lui. Elle portait une robe blanche à dentelles qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Ses longs cheveux blonds tressés lui parvenaient aux hanches et son visage présentait une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez personne. Elle lui souriait.

"Bonjour, êtes-vous Yuuri Shibuya?".

Sa voix, comme toute sa personne, était belle et Yuuri acquiesça sans mots. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'examina plus attentivement, le faisant rougir de cette proximité.

"Hum, ça devrait aller. Heeri est plus grand que vous mais en attendant...".

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira avec elle.

"Suivez-moi".

Il se laissa faire sans protester. Qui pouvait ne pas lui obéir? Elle le fit passer dans une autre chambre et le fit rester au milieu de la pièce. Il la regarda farfouiller dans une penderie et en sortir un pantalon et une chemise. Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours souriante et lui tendit les vêtements.

"Je crois que vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise si vous êtes habillé".

Yuuri regarda vers le bas et devint écarlate. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette. Il prit les affaires et attendit. Elle le fixa un instant puis s'exclama:

"Oh, je vois".

Elle se retourna pour le laisser se changer. Yuuri s'exécuta rapidement puis dit d'un ton très bas.

"J'ai terminé".

Le pantalon et la chemise étaient bien trop grands pour lui. Même s'il faisait parti de la moyenne en taille au Japon, dans ce monde-ci il était plutôt petit. Elle s'avança vers lui et commença à arranger ses vêtements. Yuuri ne disait rien. Cette femme avait l'air si noble qu'il se demanda comment elle pouvait faire le travail d'une femme de chambre. Une fois le pantalon resserré à l'aide d'un lien, elle s'attaqua à la chemise dont elle plia les manches. Une fois satisfaite, elle se recula pour le regarder.

"Nous vous trouverons d'autres vêtements plus tard. Mais vous êtes très bien ainsi".

"Mer...Ci".

Elle fit un petit rire.

"Ne soyez pas timide avec moi. Je m'appelle Riware et je vais m'occuper de vous durant votre séjour parmi nous".

Yuuri la fixa avec surprise.

"Séjour?".

"Et bien, vous êtes un invité d'Heeri, n'est-ce pas?".

Heeri, cela devait être le nom de leur chef. Il hocha de la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Elle lui prit les mains et l'emmena encore une fois vers un autre lieu.

"Je vous trouve adorable. J'aurai cru que le Maoh serait un homme froid à l'allure cruelle".

Il s'arrêta vivement quand elle prononça son titre. Elle stoppa aussi et lui sourit.

"Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas en danger. Je garderai votre secret, mais pour cela...".

Elle **le** fit entrer dans une nouvelle pièce qui devait être sa propre chambre. Il fut surpris par le vide, aucun ornement aux murs. Elle dut comprendre car elle dit:

"Je ne vis ici que depuis quelques jours. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a rien".

Elle le fit s'asseoir devant sa table et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir une perruque blonde. Elle la plaça sur sa tête.

"Voila, vos yeux noirs devraient passer. Je n'ai pas de verres de contact pour le moment".

Il se fixa dans le miroir puis la regarda.

"Je ne comprends pas".

Elle baissa ses yeux bleus puis murmura:

"J'espère que vous pourrez nous aider...".

XXXXX

"Du calme Gunther. Pourquoi est-ce un problème?".

Wolfram acquiesça à la question de son frère. Le monde était en paix et le Maoh ne risquait plus rien de la part des Humains. Le ministre aux longs cheveux reprit son souffle les mains sur ses cuisses. Après un instant il se remit droit et s'écria toujours si fort:

"Son Altesse est revenue, mais nous ignorons où il se trouve!".

Wolfram fronça les sourcils. Et alors? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuuri revenait dans leur monde autre part qu'à ShinMakoku. Il regarda Conrad poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Gunther. Celui-ci avait les yeux mouillés comme il les avait souvent depuis plus de deux ans et que la discussion portait sur le brun. Wolfram trouvait qu'il exagérait mais n'avait jamais rien dit car il ressentait le même déplaisir à l'absence de Yuuri.

"Calme-toi. Ulriche doit le savoir".

"C'est ça le problème. D'après son étoile, il se trouverait dans le Sud et si nos calculs sont exacts, en comparant l'étoile de Cheery-sama, Son Altesse se trouverait quelque part en Foresta".

Wolfram vit son frère pâlir et intervint aussitôt en voyant Gunther commencer à pleurer.

"Quoi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Foresta?".

Conrad tourna la tête vers lui et serra les dents.

"Viens allons voir Gwendal".

Il suivit le grand châtain à l'extérieur tout en continuant à le questionner.

"Conrad! Qu'est-ce qui se passe!".

Il sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement. Le comportement de son frère était étrange. N'y avait-il plus de raison de s'en faire? La paix ne régnait-elle pas partout? Et si Yuuri était en danger?

Ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans le bureau de l'aîné des frères qui donnait des ordres à quelques soldats. Wolfram pâlit à son tour en entendant les paroles.

"Préparez un régiment d'une centaine d'hommes.Nous partons immédiatement".

Le visage sévère et inquiet de Gwendal se tourna ensuite vers eux.

"Ani-ue, que se passe-t-il?".

Gwendal le fixa un instant puis fit une grimace.

"Je viens d'apprendre que le château de Foresta est tombé. Nous ignorons encore qui est à la tête de tout cela. Mais je suppose que c'est encore un humain qui veut suivre la voie de Belal".

Wolfram ouvrit la bouche mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il regarda vers son grand frère et baissa les yeux. Ainsi, la guerre allait reprendre? Tous les précédents sacrifices n'avaient donc servi à rien?

à suivre...


End file.
